Cycloper
Cycloper is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is signed to XWP, EEW and IWA. XWP (2016-present) Season 1: Teaming and Feud with Rocker Cycloper made his XWP Debut beating Connor in the first episode. The next episode, he teamed with Rocker losing to Team Bring It, failing to advance in the Tag Title Tournament. Cycloper would return at Psychopath, teaming with Rocker and losing to the Silver Brothers. After losing to Bro Code, Cycloper broke up the team with Rocker. At Destruction, Cycloper would lose to Rocker. On the SD before WrestleMania, Cycloper would attack Rocker after his match with Mart War. In the WrestleMania Pre-Show, Cycloper beat Rocker, ending Rocker's XWP Career in the process. Season 2: Intercontinental & Internet Champion; Feud with Alieus On the Raw after WM. Cycloper would enter a Rumble match representing Smackdown. He would eliminate PJ Skillz, Johnny Extreme and Anthony Payne at the end to win the match. On the following Smackdown, he would attack Alieus after his match with Reggie Killer. At Betrayal, Cycloper would beat Alieus in a singles match. He attacked Alieus after the match with Steel Steps which prompted XWP Owner Brett Storm to announce a rematch between the two at Mayhem in a Steel Stairs match which Cycloper would win. At Summerslam, Cycloper would lose in a Triple Threat Match to Alieus for Alieus' Intercontinental Championship. At Bragging Rights, Cycloper would defeat Stunning Bradd to win the Internet Championship. At Psychopath S2, Cycloper would defeat Alieus to win the Intercontinental Champion, becoming a dual champion. At Survivor Series, Cycloper would retain both of his Championships (His IC Title against Alieus. His Internet Title against Mr Macho & Stunning Bradd). At Destruction, Cycloper would retain his IC Title against Duncan Cunner, Shadow & Phenom pinning Duncan Cunner. This prompted Phenom to challenge Cycloper to a 1 on 1 Match, which Cycloper accepted At Unforgiven, Cycloper would retain his Title against Phenom before being chokeslammed by a masked man. At WrestleMania, Cycloper would face (and lose to) the masked man who was revealed to be Rocker. Cycloper would lose his IC Title to Rocker. Season 3: World Heavyweight Champion At Betrayal, Cycloper would get his rematch for the XWP Intercontinental Championship against Rocker which he would lose after being hit with a Tombstone into fire. At Broken Bonds, he would face Mahadi Khan in a winning effort. At Money in the Bank, Cycloper, mad that he wasn't in the MITB Match, would interfere attacking nearly all the competitors. He was then punished and forced to face Bro Code in a Handicap match for his Internet Championship which he would win. At Summerslam, he was supposed to defend his Internet Title against Mahadi Khan & Brett Storm but he would attack both men before the match resulting in the match to be called off. He would then be forced to defend his Title at World's Collide against XWP's Stunning Bradd, IWA's Dynamite and ECCW's TKE. At World's Collide III, after his 3 opponents teamed on him, Cycloper would be the first eliminated in the Internet Championship match thus losing the Title. At Royal Bash, Cycloper would qualify by beating PJ Skillz & Mr Macho with Flamer. Cycloper would enter the gauntlet at number 11 and eliminate 7 people (Alex Silver, Mario Sanchez, Seth Turner, Arrow, Brett Storm & Angel Alexander) to win the Royal Bash Gauntlet. At Psychopath, he would defend his Title Opportunity by defeating Brett Storm. At Survivor Series, he would defeat Mike House to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. He would defend the Title in a rematch against House at Take It Or Leave It. At Royal Rumble, Cycloper would defend the Title in a Steel Cage Match against Rocker by throwing him through the cage and escaping that way. At the All-Star Finals Day 1, Cycloper would defend the Title for a third time, this time against Jacob Steele. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Cycloper would defeat Lula, Mahadi Khan & Jackson Montgomery in a Fatal 4 Way Match to retain the Championship once again. At WrestleMania 3, Cycloper would face Royal Rumble winner Shadow for the World Title in the opening match after Cycloper wanted to get the match over and done with. During the match, Cycloper would hit a Cyclone on Shadow leading to both men being down, when All-Star Tournament Winner Adam Alexsander came out and invoked his guaranteed World Title Opportunity which resulted in Cycloper losing his Championship. IWA (2016-present) Heel Turn, Various Feuds & Championship Opportunities Cycloper teamed with Shawn Sokolov beating The Silver Brothers becoming Number 1 Contenders to the Tag Team Championships. At Extreme Rules, Cycloper would turn on Sokolov, turning heel in the process and costing them the match against RKO. At Payback, Cycloper would defeat and injure Shawn Sokolov. At Money in the Bank, he competed in the MITB Match, however, he was unsuccessful. At Fully Loaded, he interfered in the IWA Title Match, allowing Brett Storm to pin Mr X. This led to two matches between Mr X and Cycloper at Summerslam and Battleground respectively, both of which, Cycloper won. Cycloper interfered in the IWA Title match at Judgement Day, this time attacking both Brett Storm and Jet Omega Elliot. At Survivor Series, Cycloper was granted his first IWA Title shot, however he was unsuccessful thanks to a returning Shawn Sokolov. At Backlash, Cycloper would lose to Shawn Sokolov by Countout and again at Royal Rumble but instead by Pinfall. This was Cycloper's first pinfall loss in IWA. Later on in the night, Cycloper entered the Royal Rumble and eliminated 6 Superstars (Seth Turner, SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Silver Brothers (Alex & Jason Silver) & DoggyDog) before being eliminated by Shawn Sokolov, Jet Omega Elliot and eventual winner Demon Spyke. Cycloper would interfere after being eliminated and eliminate Jet Omega Elliot and Shawn Sokolov. At Elimination Chamber, Cycloper would beat PJ Skillz. At WrestleMania, Cycloper would defeat Shawn Sokolov officially ending their feud. Season 2: 2x Internet Champion & European Champion At Ruthless Aggression, Cycloper would lose to DoggyDog in a Fatal 4 Way match for the European Title. At Chaos Theory, Cycloper would defeat Matteo. At XWP's Bragging Rights, Cycloper would win the Internet Title from Stunning Bradd, thus becoming Internet Champion in IWA. In the King of the Ring, Cycloper would make it to the quarter finals where he lost to Jason Silver. At Summerslam, Cycloper would retain his Internet Title against Jason Silver by Count Out. At InSaNiTy, Cycloper would retain his Internet Championship against Jason Silver inside a Steel Cage. At an ECCW Live Event, Cycloper would lose his Internet Championship however he would win it back at IWA Survivor Series in a Triple Threat match against Vandy Phoeuk & champion Angel. He would lose the Title at World's Collide III after being teamed on for most of the match by Dynamite, TKE & Stunning Bradd. EEW (2017-present) EEW World Heavyweight Champion Cycloper would sign a contract with EEW in early April 2017 and would debut on the first CPV Fatal Carnage beating Brett Storm to advance the Fatal 4 Way World Title Main Event Match. Cycloper would beat Mahadi Khan, Max Mercury and Angel Alexander to win the EEW World Heavyweight Championship which is his first ever championship. At Critical Mass, he would retain against Angel Alexander. At Danger Zone, after being Superkicked outside the ring, walked off losing to Angel Alexander by Count Out thus retaining the Title again. At Gambler's Galore, Cycloper would lose the Title in a Ladder Match to Angel Alexander. Cycloper would lose in his rematch for the Title at Summerslam. At Halloween in Hell, Cycloper would stare down Tech after Tech's match with Brown Claw. ECCW (2017-Present) Hardcore Champion & Feud with Tech Cycloper would debut for ECCW in the Reboot of ECCW at the Royal Rumble. He would eliminate Seth Turner, Mahadi Khan, Tech, Phenom, AJ Carter & Tank before being eliminated by Tech who interfered. Cycloper was then chokeslammed through a table by Tech. The next night on Raw, Cycloper would brawl with Tech backstage getting the upper hand, powerbombing Tech through a Table. Cycloper would then pin Mike House to win the Hardcore Title because of the 24/7 Rule. At a live event, he would lose the Hardcore Championship to Undershock when he was asleep. At ECCW Warzone, he would regain the Hardcore Championship before losing it in a Fatal 4 Way Match to rival Tech. At an ECCW Live Event, Cycloper would lose his Internet Title to Creep-E thanks to Tech distracting him. Cycloper would then brawl with Tech leading to another Hardcore Title Reign. At WrestleMania, Cycloper would retain his Hardcore Title against Tech. At Viral Threat, he would defeat Johnny Extreme to retain the Title. At Clash of the Titans, he would defeat Matteo & the Xtreme Underdogs to retain the Title, he would lose the Title and win it back later in the night before ultimately losing it to Johnny Extreme at the end of the night. Cycloper's match with Matteo would end up making Matteo refuse to have Cycloper represent him at World's Collide which led to a 4 Way Elimination Match for Cycloper's Internet Championship which he would lose after being teamed on by Stunning Bradd, TKE & Dynamite. CPW (2017-Present) Feud with Shawn Sokolov Cycloper would compete at CPW's first CPV, Backlash, losing to Shawn Sokolov in a World Title Triple Threat after an unknown CAW attacked him before the match and distracted him during the match. At Roadblock, Cycloper would face Shawn Sokolov for the CPW World Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort after Jesse Rage debuted and interfered. At No Mercy, Cycloper will team with Brett Storm to face all three members of Anarchy Gang. At No Mercy, Cycloper & Brett Storm would defeat Shawn Sokolov, Mark Gun & Jesse Rage after Cycloper pinned Sokolov. In Wrestling Finishers: * Cyclone (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) - 2016-Present Signatures: * Several Boot Variations ** Big Boot ** Bicycle Kick ** Dropkick * Pop-Up Powerslam * Gorilla Press Variations ** Gutbuster ** Powerslam ** Gorilla Press Slam * Powerbomb * Spinebuster * Chokeslam * Biel Throw Championships & Accomplishments EEW: * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x XWP: * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x * Intercontinental Champion - 1x * Internet Champion - 2x* * Anarchy Champion - 1x * Royal Bash Gauntlet Winner IWA: * European Champion - 1x (Current) * Internet Champion - 2x* ECCW: * Internet Champion - 2x* * Hardcore Champion - 4x * Interim Hardcore Champion - 3x CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * Ranked No.10 in the Top 10 Wrestlers of 2018 *Cycloper is recognized as Internet Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW.